Joining Fred
by BlueLily27
Summary: George is remembering everything that Fred said to him and makes a final decision a decision to join Fred. HP7 SPOILER


**Okay people, here's a depressing fanfic that I thought of after finishing the seventh book. Contains 7****TH**** BOOK SPOILERS. There. Not my fault if you don't read this and thus get informed of info from the seventh book. **

**All Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling.**

George lay in his bed, his back facing the wall of his room. It was where he had been for the past six days. In the room he had shared with Fred. He hadn't ever been alone. Not like this, anyway. Not until…

_No_, he thought,_ I won't think of those things. _He sighed, and a tear rolled down his cheek. _If only I could talk to him,_ he sobbed_. Just one more time. Plan one more joke._

George let his mind wander, and all too soon, he remembered something Fred had said.

**Flashback**

George was sitting in the room he shared with Fred, staring out the window. Outside, the sky was grey and rain was falling heavily on the ground. He was crying and had been silently sitting here for several hours.

Yesterday his Uncle Bilius (from the third book; Bilius saw the Grim. See, people, I did my research) had died; today they had gotten the news. Uncle Bilius was his favorite uncle. However, he'd seen the Grim and died the next day. And so George sat here, mourning, telling Ginny and Ron to leave him alone, watching the weather that reflected his mood, and waiting for his mother to come upstairs and tell him to come downstairs with everyone else. Thankfully, Fred could tell that he wanted to be left alone, and had gone downstairs.

George was, therefore, surprised when he heard Fred say his name.

"George," Fred said, as a way of announcing himself. George whipped his head around, and Fred cast his eyes to the ground. "If you…ever want to talk to…anyone – about…anything, really…" he said, the last part coming out faster than the rest. He looked into George's eyes and finished, "find me, and I'll be happy to listen. You've just got to find me." He turned on his heel and walked down the hall, leaving George to his thoughts.

**End Flashback**

Even then, George could relieve his feelings just by being with Fred. After talking to him, George would come back laughing.

He sobbed even harder. "Fred," he cried aloud, "Fred, I know where you are but…but I can't reach. I can't reach you, Fred." George sobbed even harder as another memory came to him.

It was when they were seven. They had just learned how to climb up trees. Fred was better because he could reach those higher branches without becoming too scared to move on by looking down. This particular day, Fred had reached a new high branch, a branch George wasn't able to get to with his fear of heights.

"Fred, I can't reach you," George had whined. "How'd you get way up there?"

"Join me, George," Fred had said, and then further instructed George how to get up high without getting scared. Once George had climbed his way up and was sitting next to Fred on the branch, Fred had said, "George, always join me. No matter where you are, or where I am, or what we have to do to get to each other, no matter what the price is, always join me."

"Always join me," Fred's words rang from the past in George's ear. He should join Fred. _It'd make my pain go away,_ George thought. _The pain…the horrible pain. _George's brain switched into overload. He had to get this done. He'd murder himself, just the way Fred had been murdered. _But..._ he thought, _I'll leave a note for everyone, to ease their pain. No…not a note, something sadder. A song, _he thought in sudden inspiration. _A death song. Yeah, and I'll change the words…the words to…Danny Boy._ And so, for the next half hour, George rewrote the words to the first verse of "Danny Boy."

When George was finished, he stood up, the note he had written in one hand, his wand pointed towards himself in the other. With a flash of green light, George Weasley fell to the ground.

Molly Weasley was in the kitchen of the Burrow getting lunch ready for the five children that were home. Bill was at his house with his wife, Fleur, and Fred…Fred…well; no one would ever see Fred again, at least not in this world. Tuna sandwiches were being made for everyone; they were George's favorite, and she was hoping to lure him downstairs with them.

She started up the stairs, pausing at the first landing to ask Ginny and Charlie to come downstairs for lunch, and then continued all the way upstairs to yell to Ron to come down. Molly made her way back down to the second landing, where Percy and George slept. After asking Percy to come down for lunch, she continued down the hall to George's room.

Molly knocked softly before entering. She looked around, and saw her fourth son laying on the floor, his wand clutched in one hand, a note in the other. He looked like he had eaten a fainting fancy. He was holding it out, as though he wanted someone to read it. Not sure if she was the right "someone," she took the note out of his hand and read it. First came what looked like a poem, then a letter.

Oh Mother, dear

My twin, my twin is calling.

From sky to sea

His voices all reach me.

Now he is gone

And through pain I am dying.

Tis my, Tis my

Mum, it's my turn to die.

Dear Mum,

I did this because of me. It was my pain that convinced me to do this; please tell everyone that none of this was their fault. The lyrics above explain everything; they match the tune "Danny Boy." The pain of his death was too much; I beg everyone to forgive me for the pain I am causing them by doing this. Please, Mum, sing it aloud at my funeral for everyone to hear. Make sure no one wears black to the funeral; I'd hate looking down at a black funeral from heaven, if that's where I go. I want everyone to be happy; just think, in heaven, I'll have both ears back.

Send everyone my love,

George.

Molly looked down at her son, shocked and on the verge of tears. She checked for a pulse, and muttered_ "Ennervate,"_ almost knowing the answer she'd get before she got it. She shook George. He lay still, in the position she'd left him.

"_GEORGE!"_ she cried. Flinging herself over her dead son's body, she sobbed uncontrollably. The pitter-patter of her children running up the stairs could barely be heard over her cries.

Ron, Ginny, Charlie, and Percy appeared in the doorway. All screamed when they saw their mother on the floor, over their brother. All realized that it was not only Fred that would never again be seen in this world. George Weasley had gone to join his brother, finding him, wherever he was, no matter what the cost.


End file.
